This work is designed to investigate behavioral concomitants, EEG changes, sensory phenomena and sensory effects associated with spike-wave discharges in patients with petit mal epilepsy. The long-term goal is to develop, if possible, a prosthetic device which could be used to terminate or prevent the occurrence of spike-wave discharges. To this end, patients with severe and intractable forms of the disease are studied in terms of their responsiveness to various sensory stimuli, sensory evoked potentials, and electroencephalographic precedents of spike-wave discharges. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Orren, M.M. and Mirsky, A.F. Relation between ocular manifestations and onset of spike-and-wave discharges in petit mal epilepsy. EEG and Clin. Neurophysiology, 1976, 40:318. Orren, M.M. and Mirsky, A.F. Relation between ocular manifestations and onset of spike-and-wave discharges in petit mal epilepsy. Epilepsia (in press) 1976.